Oh the Things she could Do
by Candaru
Summary: Being a monk in training in the Cloud Kingdom is one of the most boring things in the world. So you can't really blame a girl for wanting to have a little fun. (SHORT oneshot, supplemental fic to FirstFandomFangirl's "Oh the Things we could Do." Rated T for safety.)


(A/N: This is a supplemental fic to FirstFandomFangirl's "Oh the Things we could Do," which is a surprisingly good self-insert fic that you should totally read. Anyway, this fic has sort-of spoilers? But whatever.) (It takes place pre-S5, but that's not really important to the plot.)

* * *

Mega was _bored._

Sitting as still as she could for fear of the elders passing by (they seemed to pass by her more than the other students), the young girl tapped her quill on the desk in front of her. Droplet school was _boring._ Boring, boring, boring. Her eyes wandered away from the half-written scroll in front of her and towards the window, where brilliant airships lazed proudly through the sky, like they were invited to a party but were planning on arriving late to prove who was boss. Light puffs of clouds drifted up from below, dispersing into nothingness as they floated further from their enchanted sources. Mega wished she could be outside, soaring on one of those ships or playing with the clouds. Anything would be better than the _boring_ schoolwork she was stuck with, which was _boring_ and had her _bored_ out of her mind and—

"MEGA HODEI!"

The monk winced as she quickly turned back to her work, letting her short brown hair fall in a way that hopefully covered her face from the unapproving elder standing in the aisle next to her. The man clucked his tongue and sighed, glaring at Mega in a disapproving manner.

"Young lady, this is the seventh time I've caught you drifting off this week. And it's _Tuesday."_

Mega swallowed and nodded, trying to look absorbed in her work. After several tense seconds, the elder sighed and walked on, letting her breathe a sigh of relief.

It just wasn't fair. Droplets were only allowed to write the scrolls for Earth, which was one of the biggest but most boring Realms of all time. There were no dragons, no magic, no _anything_ that was worth writing about. The rules were incredibly boring, as were most of the people the Droplets had to write for. Today Mega was being forced to write for some kid named… she glanced back at the paper. Lydia, apparently. It was just supposed to be another normal day for her, though, so it was no different than writing for any other teenager. Unless…

A flicker of mischief sparked in the back of Mega's mind as she quickly pulled out her reference scroll and scanned over the basic plot of Lydia's life so far. Apparently, she was a writer too, although of course she couldn't control destiny so _she_ got to write about fun stuff like magic and dragons and…

Ninjago? Mega's jaw dropped as she read the "interests" section for Lydia. At the very top with a star next to it, the word "Ninjago" was written in neat, slanted writing. But Mega knew very well that Earthlings weren't allowed to become self-aware, so she must have only thought Ninjago was some kind of fantasy story… until now, that was.

Trying to keep a straight face so the peers around her, or elders for that matter, wouldn't get suspicious, Mega dipped her quill in her ink pot and started a new line under the current writing, in much better penmanship than she usually took the time for. In the fastest few hours that the monk could remember working through, the story on the scroll had taken a sharp turn for the interesting. In fact, she hardly registered when the gong sounded, altering the students that it was time for lunch. As the monks in training began rushing past Mega, a high-pitched, impressively fast voice spurted bursts of information as excited hands tugged at her sleeves, almost knocking over the ink pot.

"Meg Meg Meg Meg you gotta come quick we're throwing rocks at the ships again an' this time if we get caught we've all agreed to blame it on Ezbeharra so we won't get in trouble so come on come on come on!"

"Okay, be right there!" Mega assured as she quickly rolled up her scroll. It was satisfying to think that she'd just taken somebody else's perfectly boring day and helped make it interesting— and the hours had gone so fast, too! Of course, now she would have to keep an eye on her, but nobody ever paid attention to who got what scroll, so she could just keep hers in the same place every time and no one would be the wiser. No harm done, and the elders didn't have to know. Besides, she was just going to have a _little_ fun with her: throw her around Ninjago a bit, maybe let her get caught in the middle of a skirmish or something. Then she'd send her home, for sure. It wasn't like she was going to have Lydia, like, live with the _ninja_ or anything.

At least, not until Mega got bored again.

…Which happened a lot.

The brown-haired girl snickered to herself as she followed her friend down the circular flights of stairs towards the temporary freedom of the outside structures. _She_ might get bored a lot in the upcoming weeks.

Lydia, however, would not.

* * *

(A/N: Tbh, I kinda like Mega and wouldn't mind writing more about her, but probably nobody cares to read about a random Cloud Kingdom OC so X'D)


End file.
